Cold Flame
by ihearthuxon
Summary: Sam&HughWallis ; What would happen to Sam if Hugh gave her the chance to come back to him and leave Abi alone in return for that? Huxon !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody !!  
Yeah, I know, long time no see, again :P  
But it's almost the end of a school year and that means exams. I'm almost at my last year and then I'll be a graduated nurse :D But first I have to do exams :S And exams and a lot of stress means inspiration :P So maybe you will get some more new things from me, but I can't promise that yet.  
One thing I've noticed recently: Why are there so little updates on the Huxon stories? Has everyone lost their muse? :p I hope they will be more updates in the future :)**

**I want to thank _HuXoN4EvA_ for the bèta reading, _Hollie_ for the uploads, _Kellie_ for the story and _Rose_ for the conversations. **

**Anyway, back to the story. This is something very different than from what I did before. After watching the Hugh Wallis episodes on YouTube, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Sam if Hugh gave her the chance to come back to him and leave Abi alone in return for that. I think I don't have to explain I hate Hugh :p I made him the way I thought he would be to Sam if she decide to take him up for his offer. This is what came from it.  
Enjoy !  
(PS: With a tiny bit of Huxon (Yay!) :) )**

* * *

Cold Flame

It was 5 pm. Sam got up and took her coat and left her office. On her way out she passed Phil. She smiled weakly to him. In his eyes she could see the fear and compassion he felt for her. She left the station quickly. On her way home there was an accident. It delayed her for ten minutes. When she got home, ten minutes too late, he was already waiting. "You are late," he stated. Sam looked at the clock and sighed, she was ten minutes too late. Ten simple minutes.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"There was an accident on the way home," Sam explained with a soft and carefull voice.

"Why should I believe that?" He asked with a dangerous low voice.

Sam did some steps back in respons. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, closer to him.

"Don't you turn away from me!"

Sam looked away, she hated the way he talked to her. After all this time it still made her sick to be so close to him.

"Look at me," he voice was warm and velvet now. There was nothing left of the aggressive undertone what was in his voice before. Sam turned her head and looked at him. Her eyes showed how much she resented him. They were dark and angry. Hugh stared at her eyes for a few seconds and his eyes darkened a few shades. She knew what would happen next, how he _loved_ that look in her eyes, how it turned him on. He leaned over and kissed her lips while slowly pushing her back on the sofa. Sam tried to get from under him, but he pressed her tiny body down with his body. "Ssht," he whispered while stroking the blonde hair from her face. Sam held as still as she possibly could. In her head there was a voice screaming. It screamed to her not to let him do this, to resist him, to fight. But she ignored the voice and the screaming in her head. She felt how his hands moved over her body, touching her in places it made her sick to feel his hands there. Roughly he pulled up her skirt. She stayed still, she didn't move at all, nor did she breathe. He parted her legs and took her roughly. Sam closed her eyes and tried to keep still. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her wince. She prayed it would be over soon. She focused on other things, on Abi; the one she was doing this for.

He moaned deeply when he reached his climax. He pulled away from her and pressed his lips against hers before leaving the living room. Sam opened her eyes again and pulled her skirt back down and got up. She ignored what just had happened. This wasn't the first time; it was part of the deal. She started to make dinner for him. When he came back she was done with his dinner. She put the plate in from of him on the table. Being so close to him she could smell his aftershave, the one that still made her sick. She took a seat at the other end of the table. Again, she wasn't hungry. She knew she had lost some weight but she couldn't eat. Not with him around, and he was always around. As long as he didn't complain about her weight, there was no problem. She picked up her fork and poked her food with it.

Hugh looked up to her. "You know I'm doing this for you, don't you?" He asked her, looking deeply into her eyes. Sam looked away again and nodded silent.

"Aren't you grateful?" He asked. There was an edge to his voice. And edge she knew so well.

Sam nodded again silently. In a flick of a second Hugh got up and towered over her, looking down at her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her hard against the wall while pinning her arms down.

"Look at me!" He raised his voice a little, "tell me how gratefully you are!"

Sam bit her bottom lip before looking up to him. "Thank you." She answered, trying to make it sound sincere. He looked at her for a minute and let her back go.

"Thank you for dinner, it was amazing."

Sam couldn't believe her own ears. It sounded like nothing had happened. She cleaned everything up and went to bed. The less time she had to spend with him, the better. She laid awake for a long time, though she didn't moved when Hugh came to bed. She kept her eyes close when he kissed her goodnight. She heard him fall asleep and like every night before this, she wanted to get back up and ran away. But then she thought about Abi and she stayed where she was; next to him in his bed.

In the morning she made sure she was gone before he got up. Like that she was sure he wouldn't control her way of dressing herself to go to work. She drove to the station and it hit her how boring her life was. Work and sleep, those were the only two things she did. Deep inside she hoped she would get shot at work and would die, then this all would be over. She pulled over on the parking lot and got out her car. Her wrists had been bruised again this morning; something that wasn't the first time and wouldn't be the last time either. It was his favourite way of grabbing a hold of her. She smiled sincere when Phil greeted her. With him, she could be herself, not afraid of saying or doing something wrong. "Hi." She greeted back.

Inside, while they were waiting for a coffee Phil glanced over at her. She was so quiet lately, so reserved, so hold back. Not the ambitious, spontaneous and happy Sam she had been before all this. She had lost the sparkle that had danced in her eyes when she was excited about something. She looked so fragile. He reached out and gently brushed away a piece of hair from her face. Sam looked up and smiled to see it was Phil that was doing that. The look in her eyes scared him. Her eyes were empty and tired. He took her hand and squeezed it gently. "How are you feeling?" His voice was warm and carring.

"Okay."

Phil sighed deeply. "When did you had a decent night sleep? When did you had a decent meal?" He was sincerely worried about her.

Sam looked away from his face. The situation wasn't easy, especially when he was being nice to her. Phil pulled her with him into a interrogation room. "Talk to me Sam."

"About what?"

"I don't care, something, please." There was a pleading undertone in his voice.

Sam looked at him and touched his cheek with her fingertips. "Thank you for everything," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

Phil took her cold hand and kissed it slowly. His lips were warm and it felt nice to her skin. Unwillingly she closed her eyes, enjoying this so much more then she should. After a few seconds she pulled her hand away. "Don't do this." Her voice was hoarse from the sadness that was in it.

"Don't do what Sam?" He asked soft, "I can't stop loving you. Please let me take you away."

She shook her head silently.

"Sam... Please... Look at you, look at your wrists. He hurts you doesn't he?" He ran his fingers through her hair caringly. Sam just nodded slowly. It was hard for him to ask her, but he wanted to know. "Does he forces you to sleep with him?"

Sam looked away from him again, not answering. He could see in her eyes he was right.

"Oh Sam." He whispered quiet. "Let me arrest him, let me take care of you."

She shook her head again. "It's not that simple you know."

Phil sighed deeply, "I know you do this for Abi. I know he promised you when you would stay with him, he would leave her and her son alone. But please, when he's in jail he can't do anyone any harm."

"But you need something to charge him with."

"Yes." He admitted sadly.

"One you didn't get from me." She pushed him gently away and walked to the door.

"Sam, wait!" Phil needed to say something before she left. He walked to her and cupped her face in his hands. He looked her deep in the eye, "I love you." He captures her lips with his, kissing her tender and lovingly.

Sam pulled away after a few seconds and looked into his eyes. For a second there were sparkles back in her eyes. She rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb, "and I love you." She whispered quietly before leaving the interrogation room. Without looking up, she knew Hugh was waiting for her. He had taken a day off, to spend some time with her. Like that was what she wanted.

Phil watched her walk towards Hugh. He watched her turn around once and saw her smile lightly to him. She was the love of his life and there was nothing he could do, but watch her slip away.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think about this (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone,  
Thank you so much for all the kind reviews ! I never planned on making this a full-story but you guys persuated me, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy it ;)**

* * *

Cold Flame; Part 02

Hugh walked towards Sam. He kissed her on the lips, and just by the way he did that, Sam knew it was just to make Phil angry. He held a hand at the small of her back and pushed her to his car.

"My car is on the other side –"

"- We're taking my car," he interrupted her, "I'll drive you to work tomorrow."

Sam sighed lightly, careful he wouldn't hear it. He was taking control over her in every way he could. She hoped he wouldn't take a lot of days off and she wouldn't be asking for it. They got in the car and he pulled off with screeching tires. Sam could feel the atmosphere change.

"Why were you talking to Phil Hunter?" he demanded.

Sam shuddered when she heard the way Hugh said his name. "We are collegues" she answered.

"About what were you talking to him?" He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Nothing special," Sam muttered quietly.

Hugh laid his hand on her knee and squeezed it hard. "Sam, this is not going to work if you are keeping things from me."

Sam bit on her bottom lip. She refused to tell him he was hurting her; she wouldn't give him that pleasure. She turned her head away from him and looked outside the car window, not reacting to his remark.

"How are Abi and Jared? Shall I call them tonight and ask them?" He's voice was threatening.

Sam turned her head immediately and glared at him. Her eyes were dark and fierce.

Hugh smirked, "finally a reaction."

Sam swallowed and looked down, "he wanted to know how I was doing, if everything was okay."

Hugh let her knee go. "I assume you are wise enough to tell him you are okay?"

Sam just nodded her head and kept silent for the rest of the ride. Hugh pulled over at the park. They got out of the car and Hugh grabbed her hand. Another thing she hated, it was bad enough she had to spend all of her time with him, he always wanted to touch her. While they walked through the park Sam wasn't listening to his rambling over his so-ever-boring-job. She was thinking about Phil and that moment they shared in the interview room. He had never been so honest, so vulnerable. It broke her heart to leave him like she had. She loved him too but there was no space for love in her life now. Hugh controlled every part of her life, every word she said or every move she made, he saw it. She had enjoyed Phil's touch so much. The gentle and loving way he had ran his fingers through her hair, the warm feeling that took over her body when he kissed her. It made her sad to know it was something she wasn't quickly to relive again.

"Are you listening?" He interrupted her and pulled her back to the presence. Something that wasn't quite so appealing.

"Ofcourse." She answered.

"What were you thinking about?" He looked deep into her eyes, wanting to know what was on her mind.

Sam looked away so she couldn't give herself away. "Nothing, just random thoughts."

He stopped walking but kept holding her hand firm in his so she couldn't walk further. "You were thinking of him!" His voice thick of resentfulness.

"I wasn't –"

He cut her off again, something she hated, "- don't lie to me Samantha!" He looked around and pulled her into the bushes. He pressed her hard against a tree. Sam gasped for breath as he held her with one

hand around her throat. "You know how much I hate being lied to!" he said his voice low and dangerous. "Are you still seeing him?"

Samantha was struggling to catch her breath and shook her head for as much as she was able.

"Do you still love him?" Hugh's voice was even lower now.

Sam wasn't brave enough to tell him the truth. She had received enough beatings in the beginning of their 'relationship'. Tears appeared in her eyes  
and she whispered hoarse "no, I love you."

He let her go and seemed satisfied by that answer. "I never realised you loved me so much you would cry for me," he smirked, not even looking at her.

Sam felt defeated. Ofcourse she wasn't crying because she loved him so much, she was crying because she loved Phil that much. She gratefully sucked in the fresh air while he grabbed back her hand. She was relieved when she saw he was heading back to the car.

The way home she said not a word. Being home she made him dinner and went to bed as soon as she could. Laying in bed was the only moment she had a bit of privacy. It made her jump up when she heard her mobile ringing. She picked it up and listened for a few seconds. She smiled when answering back, "I'll be there in half an hour." She jumped out of bed. She would prefer missing a night's sleep anytime over a night with Hugh. The only problem was now he had to bring her because of her car still being at Sun Hill. She decided to perform the act that was most likely to get what she wanted. Sam walked to Hugh from behind and took a deep breath. She wrapped her arms around his throat and kissed his neck. "Honey, they called me, I have to do the night shift. Can you drive me?" Her voice was sweet as velvet.

"Ofcourse I can. But you will get back on your own right?"

Sam rolled her eyes, knowingly he couldn't see it but kept her voice sweet, "I will, don't stay up for me, I will probably be gone all night."

Hugh got up and looked at her. For a moment Sam thought she had been too enthousiastic. "Are you ready?"

Sam nodded and grabbed her keys and mobile phone and walked out the door to his car. She was happy she would be away this night. If it wasn't for Abi, she wouldn't be doing this for all the money in the

world or for someone else. Well, maybe there was one person beside Abi that would make her think about doing it again. She smiled, knowing he would be there too, all night.

Hugh dropped her off in front of the station. He kissed her goodbye and took back off. Sam entered the building and made her way up to CID.  
She was Phil standing at the coffee machine and she asked herself if he ever worked. Everytime she saw him, he was standing at the coffee machine. Her heels clicked on the floor and made him look up.

"Hi," he said soft. Sam could see in his eyes that he was thinking about their last conversation.

"Hi," she answered.

Phil looked up at her and saw her throat being all bruised up. "God! Sam, what happened?!"

Sam looked around warily. "Shhtt, keep your voice down."

He handed her a coffee and let it rest. He supposed she wouldn't want to talk about it. Sam followed him back to their desks.

"So, what's the emergengy?" Sam looked around and there were only a few people in CID. "Why did I needed to come in?"

Phil smiled a cheeky grin at her. "Jack told me to catch up with paperwork and thought I would have plently of time in the nightshift. So I told him to call you, in case something important came up."

"So where is that important thing?"

Phil's smiled got even bigger, "there isn't one."

Sam's mouth dropped. "You dragged me in her for your paperwork?"

Phil nodded and smiled wide.

Sam sighed deeply before giving in to him. "Come on, hand me one of your files."

When they finished up Phil's paperwork, Sam had done half of it, there still hadn't be a phone call. Phil got up and took his coat.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked surprised. It wasn't time yet to go home.

"Well, there aren't important things and my paperwork is done, so I thought you would fancy a coffee at my place?"

Sam head was telling her not to do it, but her heart couldn't let something like that pass her on. She got up and took her coat. "I would like that."

While Phil put on the kettle Sam was leaning against the counter in his kitchen. She was looking at a photo of them he had hanging in his kitchen. Phil was watching her. He noticed the bruises had become darker. He came closer and gently tilted her head with his hands and looked at the bruises. "Do they hurt?"

Sam shook her head. With his fingertips he touched the bruised skin. It made her shudder, it was like something cold was touching her burned skin. Phil looked into her eyes and his hand touched her neck. He leant toward her and kissed her lips soft. Sam closed her eyes and answered to his kiss. With her tongue she parted his lips and explored his mouth. His hands ran through her hair while her hands made their way under his shirt. Both forgetting about the coffee, they were only thinking about each other. Phil lifted her up in his arms and carried her up to his bedroom. He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her hungrily. Sam ran her fingers through his hair while pulling off his shirt with her other hand. Clothes were pulled off and discarded on the floor. Phil was careful not to hurt her in any way. His hands moved over her body while she kissed him as intensely as he kissed her. She could feel how he needed her. He took her gently but passionately. While moving with him she kissed him fiery. Making sure she experienced every second of it she reached her climax, soon followed by him. He pulled away gently and held her tiny body against his. He draped the sheet over and around her so she wouldn't get cold. He could hear her breath become steady again and kissed her forehead.  
Sam closed her eyes while she rested her head on his chest. Yes it was wrong, yes it was what she wanted and yes, it cheating on Hugh. But her 'relation' with Hugh wasn't based on mutual love, it was based on her love for her daughter. He stroked her hair gently while he watched her.

"Thank you." She whispered almost inaudibly.

She smiled lightly, "no, thank you."

Suddenly Sam felt how tired she really was. While Phil watched her fight against the tiredness he kept stroking her hair gently. "Go to sleep," he whispered soft.

She did as he told her too and she closed her eyes, falling asleep quickly. Phil kept watching her for a while before falling asleep himself.

Phil woke up when the sun rays hit him in the face. Suddenly he remember how this night had ended and he stretched out his arm to see where she was. He quickly sat up when he realised she wasn't where he wanted her to be. He looked around and saw her clothes were gone too. He got up and jumped into his pants before running downstairs. She was gone... He walked sadly to the kitchen. On the counter where he had kissed her yesterday there was a mug of warm coffee. Next to the coffee there was a little note. _"Look after my heart, I've left it with you."_

* * *

**Reviews please =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone !!  
First I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my story and previous stories. You guys are the reason I keep writing. Without you, I won't be writing at all.**

I'm sorry it took a long time before I uploaded it but I had to figure out where I was going and how long I wanted it to be. The next chapter is probably going to be the last one. But for that, you'll have to wait a while (I think :s ). Anyway, in a week I go on holiday and I will be gone till 16th of July. I hope I will get some inspiration then and I will miss you guys !!  


**In meanwhile, Sam Nixon's last episode has been aired and I've seen the deleted scene. It was cuteness all the way though it was bittersweet. Like a lot of the other Huxon-fans I live in the happy illusion of Samantha and Phil ending up together and staying that way and living happily ever after. Because, _"Without love there are no dreams."_ That doesn't mean I will miss seeing them on TV. Luckily FF is a sanctuary for the Huxon fans ;)**

**Here's the next chapter and I have to warn you that is has some brutal actions and language in it. I hope I don't offend anyone with this. I hope you will enjoy it, x Astrid :)  
**

* * *

Cold Flame ; Part 03

After that wonderfull night Sam made her way back home. She made sure she was quiet when she entered the house and she tiptoed upstairs. She got undressed and slipped between the sheets.

"Mmm, how was your night?" Hugh asked, sleepily.

"Busy." Sam answered and she smiled lightly. This time she wasn't even lying to him. She fell asleep quickly. After sleeping for a few hours she woke up and looked around. Though the bed next to her was empty, this wasn't the place where she had wanted to wake up. She felt disappointed and looked at the clock. It was 11 o'clock. This was the bad side of a night shift. Now she was home all day, and home wasn't really her favourite place to be. It was quiet so she figured Hugh must have left already. She got up and got dressed before going downstairs. She almost got sick when she saw him sitting there reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. Why wasn't he at work? Sam sighed and entered the kitchen. Hugh looked up. "You are up already?"

Sam wanted to make a sarcastic remark, like he couldn't see she was up. She just nodded and took some coffee. Hugh turned around and looked at her. "I thought it would be nice to spend a day at home with you." Sam didn't react to it. If this had been someone else, if there relation had been based on love, she would have thought it was sweet. Now she only thought of it like a torture.  
Sam felt herself become sick. She put away the coffee and grabbed a hold to the counter.

"You alright? You look pale." Hugh asked and he got up.

"I am fine." Sam muttered annoyed by every fiber of his being. She felt dizzy and nauseous.

Hugh grabbed her arm and led her to the sofa. "Lie down for a while and let me check you out."

"I am fine, really Hugh. I just need a little more sleep." She couldn't tell him that everything about him made her sick, everyday again. Sam got up before he could start her checking out and went back to the bedroom. She got back in bed and pulled the covers over her head. Sam thought about all the things that could've been caring and loving if they happened in other circumstances. Though, if just one little detail changed, she was happy too.  
Sam fell asleep again after a while. Today she hated him even more then she usually did. He brought the worst in her up. For the first time in her life she actually considered of killing someone.

Sam got up next morning. She had spend the previous day mostly in bed, telling him she was too tired to get up. He didn't bothered her and left her alone, something she couldn't be more happy about. Now, she was getting ready to go to work. She felt tired today and that when she had spend yesterday all day in bed. Sam drove to work and smiled lightly when she saw Phil. Sub consciously her heart skipped a beat and started to flutter. Sam concentrated on her work, what was not as easy while feeling so exhausted. During lunch time she heard a soft knock on her door. When she looked up Phil was already in her office and he had closed the door.

"Hi." He said soft.

Sam smiled up at him.

"How was yesterday?" He asked while taking a seat on her desk. "Was it bearable?"

Sam nodded. "I slept a lot, to come through the day."

Phil touched her cheek soft with his fingertips, what her heart start pounding. "You look exhausted, Sam."

"I am-"

Phil laughed and cut her off. "Yeah, you always say that. Even when you are not."

"I really am fine." She laughed, "just a bit tired."

"Listen, Sam, I would like to take you out for dinner some time."

"Phil, it isn't that simple. He follows every step I take. I can't go where I want or do what I want."

Phil sighed deeply. "Sam, let me get you out of there."

Sam shook her head. "He is too smart, he will get away with it."

Phil looked at her meaningful. It took a few seconds to understand what he meant, but once it hit her she shook her head franticly. "No, not going to happen Phil!"

"Come on Sam. It's the only way to get you out of there."

Sam got up from her chair. "Maybe I don't want to get rescued."

"You cannot believe that yourself! Look at you! He beats you, manipulates you..."

"Please leave my office Phil." Sam cut him off with a distant and cold voice.

"...rapes you!"

Sam glared at him. "Get out. Now!"

Phil sighed and left her office. All he wanted was for her to be save, to make her feel loved and protected.  
Sam knew he was right but it was a lot easier if she denied that all those things that were happening to her. Once, she was the feisty woman that could do everything on her own, she needed no help. She doubted she was anywhere near that now. Maybe that Sam had died when she agreed to Hugh's deal.

Sam came home perfectly in time. She started the routine she did every night. After dinner she took a shower. She enjoyed the hot water on her skin and for a split second her thoughts returned to the hot and fiery night she had shared with Phil. Suddenly a pair of cold hands grabbed her by the arm and pulled her roughly out of the shower. She never got the time to fall over her own feet cause he pinned her to the wall.

"What were you doing there?!" he shouted furiously. Sam didn't knew what he meant and tried to think what he could have seen.

When he didn't get his answer fast enough he shook her hard. "What were you doing there?!" He repeated his question, getting more angry.

"I don't know what you talking about." Sam stuttered.

He slapped her with the back of his hand. It happened so fast Sam never saw it coming. She felt how blood ran from her cheekbone. She lifted her hands protectively and held them in front of her face, afraid of another hit.  
He pinned her even harder against the wall and lifted her so her feet didn't touched the ground anymore. "Why did you left his house in the middle of the night?! Why where you at his house at all?!"

Sam finally understood what he meant. Her mind was doing overtime, trying to come up with a believable excuse. "He invited me in for coffee. That's all. After that I came home." She answered so quietly it was almost inaudible.

Hugh's eyes where fixed on hers. His voice became dangerously low. "Did you sleep with him?"

Sam shook her head urgently. Hugh scrutinized her for a moment and kissed her on the lips. He let his hands run over her naked and wet body like she was his property. Sam struggled to push him away but he was stronger and he pinned her between the wall and his body. He opened up his pants and underwear and roughly spread her legs. Sam kept struggling but it didn't stopped him from taking her so roughly tears sprung into her eyes. She bit his lower lip until she tasted blood. He slapped her again and moved in her until he came with a loud groan.

"Remember that I am the only one that gets to fuck you. When I want, how I want. Understood?"

Sam bit her lip and tried to fight back the tears that were burning in her eyes and nodded quietly. Hugh let her go and she fell to the ground. She curled up against the wall and waited until he left. Hugh never looked at her again and left the bathroom. Sam stayed on the floor until she was shivering from the cold. After a while she got up and got dressed. She looked into the mirror to see a gash in her cheekbone. She cleaned up the blood that had dried up on her face. She stayed in the bathroom until she was sure he was asleep. On her toes she entered the bedroom and grabbed some clothes and put it in a bag. She went downstairs and left the house. She drove around for hours that night, not knowing where to go or who to call. Sam felt humiliated and used. She had agreed to his deal but she never imagined it would be like this. Sub consciously she drove to Phil's house and when she came there, she saw ther lights were still on. She got out of her car and rang his doorbell. The moment he opened his door she had already  
turned around, ready to leave again.

"Sam?" He sounded surprised. "Are you alright? What are you doing so late here?"

Sam turned around slowly and the light of his porch fell on her bruised face and her red eyes.

Phil felt his heart break as he saw her standing there. She had never looked more vulnerable and yet so beautiful. Even when her face was messed up and her eyes weren't sparkling anymore, she still was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He realised he was her last resort. He gently took her hand and pulled her inside. He wrapped a blanket around her and installed her on the sofa. He wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He gave her a cup of coffee and looked at the gash on her cheekbone closely.

"How has he done this?" Phil asked carefully.

"He hit me."

"Why?" It took him effort to say that word while trying not to get angry with him.

"Someone had seen me leave here two nights ago. I didn't knew what he meant or I didn't answered quick enough. Or both. Anyway, he hit me."

Phil sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Did anything else happened?"

"He raped me." Sam said it very quietly and it made Phil look up. It was the first time she actually admitted he raped her.

"Sam, I'm sorry." He felt guilty because he couldn't help her. He wanted her to be save.

Sam bit her lip, while trying not to cry. Phil had learned to recognize it and pulled her closer. Sam cried silently and he rubbed her back gently. After a while she stopped crying and they just sat there, while he held her in his arms. He noticed she had calmed down and relaxed a bit. "Come on," Phil lifted her up, "let's get you into bed." He carried her upstairs and laid her down on the bed. He carefully undressed her and tucked her in. He turned around to leave the room when she grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?"

"I assumed you wanted some space."

"Stay with me tonight. Don't leave me." Her voice slightly begging.

Phil undressed and got in bed. He waited for her to come closer, not wanting to rush her and Sam immediately cuddled up against him.  
Phil looked at her a long time and saw her fall asleep. He gently brushed away the blonde hair from her face and she moved her face towards his hand. Phil knew he was incandescently, utterly and truly in love with this woman. When he was sure she was fast asleep he flicked off the lights and closed his eyes.

Sam woke up and it took her a few seconds to remember what had happened en where she was. It amazed her he was still there, still with his arms around her. She knew it hadn't been easy for him and she hadn't given him a real chance from the beginning but she loved him. She always had loved him, that much was sure.

"Good morning." He said soft brushing the hair from her face.

Sam smiled. "Good morning."

"You slept well?"

"Yes, thank you for letting me stay here."

"It's okay. You can stay here anytime."

Phil ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Sam smiled a little. "It's okay. It's my own fault."

"No, it's not. This is not your fault. This wasn't part of the agreement."

"I know. It's my fault because I let this go on for too long."

Phil looked at her, not understanding what she meant. "Sam, what do you mean?"

Sam looked up and for a moment her eyes sparkled again. "I want him locked up. Or dead. Or both. I don't care. I just want him out of my life."

* * *

**Reviews please. What do you want to happen next or what do you think will happen next? Let me know ;)  
x Astrid**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya everyone.  
I hope everyone is doing alright. I am wondering, where are all the Huxon writers? It doesn't mean because Huxon is death (not in our hearts) that we should forget about them ! Please keep writing Huxons stories. I'm way too addicted to see them dissapearing from !! Come back !! :D  
I would like to thank Hollie for beta-reading this chapter. No, I still can't write flawless English :D  
Sorry it took me so long to write this last chapter but I went on vacation and when I came back I had to start working and so on, so on. Anyway, here it is. I hope you will like it and please leave a review in the end.  
This is for Vikki !!**

* * *

Cold Flame; Part 04

Phil stared at her in absolute silence. "Wh-What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I can't do this anymore. I know it's for Abi's sake…" Sam's voice trailed off wondering if stepping out of it was such a good idea.

Phil pulled her close into a warm hug. "I will help you" he whispered soft. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before thinking everything through.

Sam fell into a light sleep with her head on his lap. Phil brushed his finger over the gap in her cheekbone. She meant so much to him, how could he not help her?

Sam woke up after a while. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

Phil smiled softly. "Don't be." He took a deep breath. "Look," he started, "I cannot catch him alone. I will need your help."

Sam nodded and asked a little worried. "What do you want me to do?"

Phil looked at her and brushed away a piece of hair. "You will have to seduce him. Then we come bursting in and we'll arrest him for rape."

Sam nodded, "how will you be there in time?"

"I will stand in front of your house. If they ask something afterwards, I'll say I was there because I was worried about you."

Sam nodded again. "Okay. I think that might work."

"Make sure you yell for help, like that I can say that I heard you screaming and ran in."

Sam got up and sighed. This was going to be hard. "In that case, I should better go back."

Phil smiled softly. "Don't worry, I'll be there. He's not hurting you again."

Phil let her out, assuring her he would be there tomorrow. Sam drove back home, entering it quietly. She climbed the stairs and dropped the bag in her closet. She undressed and got in bed. She wasn't tired. She was wide awake, thinking everything through. Slowly she fell asleep, comfort by the thought that this would be her last night next to him.

Sam woke up next morning. Hugh was already up so she could take time to wake up properly. When she realised what day it was she was wide awake. She got up and took a shower. Sam came downstairs to see him sit in the kitchen drinking his coffee while reading the paper. She just wanted to take some coffee when he turned around "No good morning?"

"Good morning." Sam answered, trying to hide the hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Hugh got up and gave her a kiss. Sam swallowed the coffee and kissed him back. Hugh pulled away and looked at her warily. Sam saw he was sceptical and wrapped her arms around him.

"You slept well?" She asked casual.

Hugh nodded. "Though I missed you a while."

"I'm sorry. I needed some fresh air. I needed to think."

Hugh looked at her suprised. "Did it help?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Now I know you were right. We both know why I am here. I better make the best of it."

"So you will let me take care of you and you will stop seeing Hunter?"

"Yes." Sam answered and she almost believed it herself.

Hugh kissed her again and smiled. "Want some more coffee?"

Sam cleaned up after Hugh was done. She took her time, he was showering. When she was done cleaning up she wondered if Phil was already outside. She walked to the window and peeked carefully through the curtens. She saw the grey Toyota parked a few yards away.

"What are you looking at?"

The question startled Sam and she turned around. "Oh nothing. I thought I heard someone walk to the front door, but when the bell didn't rang I got curious."

"Did you see someone?" Hugh asked a little impatient.  
Sam walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his neck. "No I didn't. I think I imagined it." She smiled soft before kissing him slowly. For a second it seemed that Hugh wasn't buying it but then he kissed her back. Sam sucked gently on his bottom lip and made the kiss more passionate. Hugh pulled away after a few seconds. "Make the best of it huh?" He smiled.

Sam smiled too, "what can I say?"  
Hugh kissed her again, more roughly, which was propably his interpretation of passionate. Sam just kissed him back, feeling how his hands moved over the curves of her body. His hands quickly slipped under her shirt, tugging on her pants. For a moment Sam froze, not knowing what to do, but then she remember why she was doing this. She helped him open up her pants and let him to the sofa. He pushed her on it so he was on top. Sam wrapped her legs around him and waited untill he had pulled her shirt off before she started screaming for help. In the heat of the moment Hugh covered her mouth, not wanting her to spoil his moment, not when he wanted her so badly. Then he realised this was a set up. She would never give in to this and she would never scream, unless there was a catch to it. Hugh looked around. Sam hadn't seen the knife on the table next to them. Suddenly Hugh heard the huge bang of his door, being kicked into pieces. He grabbed the knife and held in firm against Sams skin.

"Get up Hugh!" Phil yelled, pointing his gun at him.

Hugh looked at Sam. "Bitch," he whispered.

"Get up Hugh or I will shoot you." Phil warned him a second time.  
All three of them knew Phil wouldn't warn three times. And all three of them knew that if Phil shot him there would be a chance the bullet would also hit Sam. Hugh started to get off her slowly. The room was very quiet. Just three people that wanted to get out of this situation without getting hurt. Hugh was now on the ground next to the sofa where Sam was still lying.

"Show me your hands!" Phil ordered.

In a split second Hugh lifted his hand with the knife in it and moved it down, followed by a gunshot and Hugh falling to the ground. Phil ran to Sam, seeing what had happened. He hadn't been quick enough. Sam was staring at the knife in her stomach while gasping for air, her hands covered in blood. Her own blood. Phil called an ambulance, knowing it would be too late.

He cradled her into his arms. "Sorry, I'm so sorry Sam."

"It's okay. You couldn't do anything." Her voice was hoarse and raw, while she tried to swallow the blood that was coming in to her mouth.

"The medics will be here soon, hang in there." Phil tried not to think about what was happening, about what happened.

Sam didn't react to that. She could feel the blood leaving her body and she knew she wouldn't hold on much longer. She stroked his cheek with her thumb. "This is not your fault. I want you to be happy…"

"Don't say that." Phil cut her off. "We will be happy. Together."

Sam closed her eyes slowly. "Don't close your eyes Sam! Stay with me!" Phil begged.

Sam opened her eyes again. With the last strenght she had she smiled weakly at him. "Don't be sad. I love you. I'll be waiting for you." Her eyes closed again and she went to sleep. Forever.

_You didn't see the sun anymore,  
Your eyes stayed closed.  
Your spirit was clearly already on the journey  
To the bright light._

_For you dying wasn't sudden.  
You fought for it bravely.  
No-one could ever know what you've felt,  
or how hard you fought for it._

_Saying goodbye hurt so much.  
Nevertheless, we liked it  
To have stayed with you  
Until the last moment. _

_For us a new morning  
But forever without you.  
For you a new morning  
With forever a sky so blue._

* * *

**Please a last review? =)**


End file.
